


Waking Up a Jihoon

by palmfairy1122



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmfairy1122/pseuds/palmfairy1122
Summary: In which Soonyoung decides he will be braver that morning





	Waking Up a Jihoon

The members took turns waking up Jihoon. He's not exactly a deep sleeper, but it took forever to make him get up in the morning. And he's just scary in the morning. The only members unbothered by him were Seventeen's parent line, and for some reason, Boo Seungkwan.

(Because Seungcheol is scarier than Jihoon impatient, and Jeonghan coaxes him up and is sweet, and Joshua is Joshua. Seungkwan just doesn't take shit from anyone.)

Today, the alarm hadn't gone off yet, there was already a poke in Jihoon's side.

"Too early, Seungkwan," Jihoon said, covering his face with the extra pillow beside him.

"We're supposed to go out with the Vocal Team today," Seungkwan said.

"The schedule's this afternoon."

"You don't get up until afternoon."

Jihoon used the pillow to smack Seungkwan's head.

"I'll tell Jeonghan hyung you'll be up in 10 minutes."

"He'll understand," Jihoon muttered and tucked himself deeper under his sheets.

The alarm went off about 10 minutes later, and was silenced even before Jihoon reached for it.

"You up?"

Jihoon opened one eye, groaned, then closed it immediately. "What do you want?"

Soonyoung plopped down beside Jihoon. "Jeonghan hyung told me to wake you up."

Soonyoung rarely woke Jihoon up, and Jihoon thought it was because there were other members to do it for him. And Soonyoung never really got Jihoon to wake up before. Not once. He would stop when Jihoon became cranky, which was all the time, and would ask someone else (mostly Jeonghan) to sub for him. It was an unusual but welcome occurrence.

"Tell him I'm hibernating," Jihoon said with his eyes closed.

"He said to tell you to stop hibernating, it's not winter yet."

"Go away, Soonyoung. I don't even like you."

"You're being a big baby." Soonyoung dug under the sheets to look for Jihoon's hands.

"Nooooooo," Jihoon muttered-cried when Soonyoung was pulling him to get him to sitting position, but he immediately dropped back to his bed when Soonyoung let go. "I'll be up in 15 minutes, I swear to God."

At this point, Soonyoung would sigh and let him be. But today, he was persistent.

"Which one?"

Jihoon groaned and covered himself with his sheets.

He felt the pillow drop on his body, and he felt the weight on him before he realized what was happening.

He flailed, but Soonyoung remained solidly planted on top of him. "GET OFF ME, you li-"

"Get up and I'll get off you," Soonyoung said.

"No." Jihoon wriggled under the sheets under the pillow under Soonyoung to try to get Soonyoung to fall off.

"Not gonna happen."

"Whatever," Jihoon said, and relaxed. He'll get use to the weight, eventually, he thought.

"Oh. You're really going to make me do it," Soonyoung said.

_Oh no._

Jihoon stilled. For some reason, he knew what Soonyoung meant. He realized he knew the hamster for so long he might as well know what he had going on his head.

"I'm giving you 3 seconds," Soonyoung said.

Jihoon's head got exposed to the elements, he winced against the light. Soonyoung 's head appeared in the view to block it, but he was too close to Jihoon's face for comfort.

"3..."

Jihoon looked away.

"2..."

Soonyoung's hands grabbed his cheeks to make Jihoon face him. He was _so_ close.

Jihoon saw his eyes. He was damnably determined to get Jihoon to wake up that morning. That meant Soonyoung was going to do _anything_ to get it done. And for the first time in a long time, Jihoon was afraid of Soonyoung. "Fine, I'll-"

Jihoon's voice faltered at Soonyoung's singing.

Or shouting. Whatever you call it.

"YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE, MY ONLY SUNSHINE. YOU MAKE ME HAPPY WHEN SKIE-"

Jihoon pushed and kicked him off the bed.

"I SAID I WAS WAKING UP ALREADY, YOU IDIOT."

Jihoon pushed himself up despite his whole body complaining about leaving its habitat. Soonyoung was also sitting on the floor, his grin unmistakable.

"Breakfast!" he cried and grabbed Jihoon's hand, but Jihoon slapped him away. "Breakfast!" he repeated, unfazed.

Jihoon sighed. He grabbed the nearest cap he had on the table beside his bed, and put it on before following Soonyoung out of his room.

The members were scattered in the common room, but pair's appearance had an impact. Mingyu's bread dropped from his open mouth, and Vernon fell off the sofa. Jeonghan looked smug and opened his palm to Seungcheol who handed him some cash.

Jihoon sat himself on the table where the eldest members were eating, and muttered "Good morning."

"How'd it go?" Jeonghan asked Soonyoung.

"I didn't even have to kiss him awake," he said proudly.

 _I knew you were going to,_ Jihoon thought as he poured himself some cereal on the bowl of milk prepared for him.

"It was much worse than that," Jihoon told his cereal bowl sadly.

"I can kiss you tomorrow if you like."

"No one is waking me up tomorrow," Jihoon announced, looking pointedly at the older members of the team who had different expressions on the faces.

"Sure, Jihoonie," Jeonghan said with a mischievous smile that obviously didn't care about what Jihoon just said. "You can sleep the whole day tomorrow."

Jihoon groaned.

"Soonyoung can sleepover?" Joshua suggested.

"He most definitely will not," Seungcheol said. "Or Jihoon won't sleep at all."

While the parents were arguing, Jihoon noted the satisfaction in Soonyoung's face.

"What's in it for you?" Jihoon asked.

"I wanted to conquer one impossible task after another."

"No, really. What's in it for you?"

"I really just wanted to shout _You are my Sunshine_ at your face," Soonyoung admitted with a smile.

Jihoon fought one that was forming on his face, and munched on his cereal solemnly.

**Author's Note:**

> I think "You are My Sunshine" is the SoonHoon song.


End file.
